Valentine's Curses
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: Kid X Nami, One Shot! Nami was cursed and forced to give the first guy she saw, the chocolate or else her life will be unlucky! Kid was also cursed and forced to give a rose to the woman who gave him the chocolate if he wanted to see her again. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, KINA LOVERS


Check out my other stories! One Shots!

.

.

The Kid Pirates landed on an island. The go on their own ways to get some supplies. Kid walked around and saw that the island is really weird. Many people are wearing RED shirts. Some are holding hands and giving each other some gifts. "What's up with these people?!" He murmured. Kid continued to walk and secretly cursed when he saw some couple getting all lovey dovey in front of him.

Nami shopped around, not caring about the odd people. Her crew mates are nowhere to be seen. An old lady walked up to her. "Young lady, do you mind if I offer you this chocolate?"

Nami narrowed her eyes in suspicions. "No thanks." She tried to get passed the old woman but she blocked it.

"Please, I insist." The old woman smiled and carefully put the chocolate in the navigator's hands. "Give this to man you know. He must be the first man you see."

"or what?" Nami asked.

"You will be unlucky for the rest of your life." The old woman chuckled and walk passed her.

"What do you me-!" Nami turned around and saw that the old woman disappeared. She felt shivers down her spine. What if the curse is true?! She don't want to be unlucky! She began to search for any man he know. "Luffy! Zoro! Sanji-kun! Usopp! Any idiots I know!" She shouted.

"Quit shouting!" She turned to look at the familiar man behind her.

"WHY YOU?!" Nami yelled.

"Ha?" Kid blinked at the panicking woman in front of him. "You're one of the Straw Hats..." He pointed out.

Nami didn't want to give him the chocolate but remembered the curse. "Here." She handed him the heart shaped chocolate.

Kid looked at the box and received it. "I didn't know you have hots for me." He smirked.

"Shut up." Nami scoffed. She watched as Kid opened the wrapper. "Wait, you're going to eat it!?"

"What do you want me to do? Step on it?!" Kid laughed as he took a piece from the chocolate box. He put in his mouth and chewed it. Nami gulped nervously.

"How was it?" Nami asked. She didn't know if it was poisoned or not; if it was, she just killed a strong pirate ACCIDENTALLY.

"Why don't you taste it too?" Kid smirked evilly as he took another piece and put it in his teeth. Without warning, he pulled Nami's head closer and put the chocolate in her mouth, using his own mouth.

Nami's face turned crimson red but still ate the chocolate. It was unexpectedly delicious for a cursed chocolate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What?! This island is full of curses?!" Usopp and Chopper yelled on the deck of Sunny-Go.

"Yes, I've researched a bit about this island." Robin answered. "This island is called LOVE LOVE ISLAND."

"What is with the creepy name?!" Zoro felt his hair stood up.

"Some vendors or givers will give you something. Once that thing falls into your hands, the curse is already upon you." Robin continued. "However, there is something that can free you from it. If the vendors or giver commanded you to do something, you must do it."

"That's pretty simple. Yohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Good thing I didn't accept some flowers earlier." Usopp sighed in relief.

"Well, they only targeted interesting people." Robin smiled. "Such as singles."

"How do they know whether a person is single or not?" Franky asked.

"This is Love Love Island. Those curse givers can be also called CUPIDS." Robin smiled mysteriously.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nami regained her composure after the little mouth to mouth scene. She huffed and crossed her arms then walk away. Kid grinned as he stared at the retreating navigator. He didn't bother her much but he have the feeling that he'll see her soon.

"Young man, do you mind accepting these roses?" An old man asked.

"Sorry, I don't accept roses from old geezers." Kid turned his back but the old man insist. He put the roses in Kid's hands.

"Now that you've touch the rose, you're now under my curse." The old man chuckled. "Give these to the woman who gave you chocolates, if you don't do what I say, you will never meet her again." He turned his back and disappeared from the crowd.

Kid recall what that man said. Never see her again? With curses or not, he don't want that. He ran to find the woman he was finally attracted to. He spotted her at the fountains, sitting while checking her shopping lists.

"Oi, woman!" Kid called out, making Nami look at him.

"Eustass?" Nami asked. "What're you doing here?"

Kid's face has a red tint. He gave her the rose.

"What?" Nami stick her tongue out. "I didn't know you have the hots for me." She mimicked Kid's comment earlier, making Kid blushed.

"Just accept the stupid thing." Kid growled.

Nami laughed and accepted the rose. "Thank you." She looked at Kid with sincere eyes. Kid was lost in her gaze, he unconsciously took a step forward. He felt someone pushed him behind his back, making him and Nami fall into the water fountains with red roses floating in the water. Kid and Nami's eyes widen when they realized the situation they're in. They accidentally kissed.

"Happy Valentines Day." The old man and the old woman chuckled at the two new found love birds.

"SHUT UP!" Kid and Nami barked.

or not...

.

.

.

.

**Happy Valentines Day, KiNa lovers. **


End file.
